


Pył i świt

by Regalia1992



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Legion alive, Post ME3, Tali alive, Translation, brak bety i edycji danych z ME3, niepewne tłumaczenie biologii gethów, omegastation's Non-Shepard Ships Week, tłumaczenie dla #Niepodległa2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Tali i Legion, po zakończeniu wojny, odbudowują swój dom.





	Pył i świt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dust and Daylight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663707) by [Inkwasher (inkstainedwretch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedwretch/pseuds/Inkwasher). 



> [Od autora] Napisane na omegastation's Non-Shepard Ships Week na Tumblr.

Kiedy Żniwiarze zostali pokonani, a Wędrowna Flota wylądowała na Rannoch, ruszyła praca nad odbudową ich rodzimej planety. Teraz, gdy gethy pracowały wraz z nimi, a nie przeciw nim, postępy zapierały dech w piersi. Tali przybyła wczesnym rankiem do miejsca, gdzie budowany był nowy kompleks komunikacyjny. Upewniła się, że budowa zgadza się z projektami, które stworzyli i pomimo zachodu słońca długo nie wracała do domu.

Trzeciego dnia spotkała Legiona. Jego platforma była nieaktywna i ładowała się na słońcu. Uzmysłowiła sobie, że nigdy nie widziała, by opuścił on plac budowy.

\- Legion — zapytała go później, kiedy słonce zaszło i prawie wszyscy poszli już do domów. - Gdzie mieszkasz?

\- Na Rannoch.

Nadal skupiał się na mocowaniu chromowanych kabli biegnących przez ściany. Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Poczuła piasek, który przedostał się przez spoiny i szczeliny platformy. Chwyciła go za dłoń.

\- Nie to miałam na myśli.

Płyty jego twarzy poruszyły się szybko i opadły na miejsce. Dwie najmniejsze na górze zaczęły się przesuwać i może rok temu, zanim Legion zaczął mówić o sobie 'ja', zanim Tali mogła znów oddychać niefiltrowanym powietrzem, pomyślałaby, że właśnie wypracowuje konsensus.

Teraz gdy dni te już minęły wiedziała, że próbuje uniknąć pytania.

\- Ta platforma nie wymaga zewnętrznego schronienia, jakie wymagają organiczne stworzenia.

\- Ale za to wymaga konserwacji — Tali przesunęła wzrokiem po jego ramieniu, lekko skorodowanym przy nadgarstku. — Jesteś bardzo pracowity, ale jeśli nie będziesz o siebie dbać, to nie dasz rady tego utrzymać.

\- ... Potwierdzam.

Jego wzrok opadł na ziemię, a Tali przypomniało się, jak kiedyś Shepard powiedział, że gethy nie mają pojęcia o wstydzie. Legion wcale nie był takim dobrym kłamcą, jak myślał.

\- Chodź — puściła jego rękę. — Wróć ze mną, a połatam cię.

Nie odpowiedział, jednak poszedł za nią i to wystarczyło.

Oboje zabrali się za zmywanie kurzu z jego ciała. Legion odpiął kawałki zbroi i zerwał kable, by odkryć przed nią więcej. Tali podeszła do niego i włączyła swój omni-klucz, skanując szorstkie krawędzie wyrwy w jego piersi. Nie było w tym logiki, gdy przypadkowo rozrywał i wiązał wiszące kable.

Im dłużej pracowała, tym bardziej mogła potwierdzić, że naprawa, którą Legion przeprowadził na swojej platformie, była szybka i ograniczała się do minimum. Kawałek płyty N7, która kiedyś należała do Shepard, służył do utrzymywania jego ramienia w całości. W otworze na piersi wciąż znajdowały się rozerwane kable, które zostały zatrzaśnięte na jednym końcu, by były wodoodporne.

\- Powinieneś bardziej o siebie dbać — mruknęła, nie bardzo myśląc o tym, co powiedziała.

\- Utrzymanie systemu było odpowiednie — zabrzmiał Legion, prawie obronnie. — Nieistotne naprawy otrzymały niższy priorytet niż cel misji.

\- Legion, wojna się skończyła — westchnęła.

\- Tak — skinął głową. — Ale nasza misja nie jest zakończona.

Skończyła instalację nowego przegubu jego ręki, ale wciąż trzymała go za dłoń.

\- Co to za misja?

\- Staramy się odbudować świat macierzysty — powiedział. — Aby stworzyć środowisko, w którym twórcy i gethy mogą żyć razem.

Uśmiechnęła się. Wiedziała, że kiedy używał „my”, miał na myśli siebie i wszystkie inne osoby pracujące z nią, w trudzie budujące dla siebie nowe życie na Rannoch. Jego niestrudzona praca, po wzięciu pod uwagę jego historię, miała sens. Kiedy wysłano go poza Mgławice, był jedynym gethem zaprojektowanym do obserwacji i komunikacji z organicznymi. Los jego ludu musiał mu ciążyć na barkach. Tali znała to uczucie.

\- Również z tego powodu pracuję — powiedziała. — Ale ta misja przekracza nasze możliwości. Nawet jeśli wszyscy na Rannoch zabiorą się do pracy, odbudowa i tak zajmie sporo czasu. To nie zależy tylko od ciebie.

-Rozumiem — Legion skinął głową. — Jednak nie zauważam powodu, by zmniejszyć ilość czasu poświęconego na pracę.

\- To... — Tali odetchnęła głęboko, próbując wymyślić, jak powinna wyjaśnić. — Są rzeczy, nad którymi musimy pracować, ale każdy ma swoje pożywienie, zasilanie i miejsce do życia. To, co teraz robimy, jest fundamentalne. Nic złego się nie stanie, jeśli zrobisz sobie przerwę... Odpoczynek jest dobry dla duszy.

Jego płyty rozsunęły się i tym razem tak pozostały. Po chwili zauważyła, że wciąż trzyma jego dłoń. Nie miała ochoty jej puścić.

\- Rozumem — wyglądało na to, że naprawdę zrozumiał, co miała na myśli. — Dziękuję ci. Jeśli masz jakieś sugestie dotyczące działań niezwiązanych z pracą, będę za nie wdzięczny.

\- Ja... Ach — zamrugała kilka razy, nie spodziewała się tego. — W kanionie jest bardzo ładna formacja skalna. Chciała iść tam jutro, czy chcesz mi towarzyszyć?

\- Chcę — kiwnął głową.

Mogła przysiąc, że _nie ma pojęcia_ , dlaczego nagle poczuła na twarzy ciepło.

~~...~~'

Warstwy skompresowanej skały, pomalowane na pomarańczowe i szare pasy znajdowały się po drugiej stronie kanionu. Przez nie przebiegało koryto i wiło się łagodnie, aż docierało do początku kanionu, gdzie znikało.

\- O tę formację chodzi? — zapytał, gdy dotarli do gładko ociosanego kamienia.

\- Mmmhmm — skinęła głową. — Króluje teoria, że formacja powstała przez opady deszczu, albo jest wynikiem wystąpienia wody z koryta rzeki.

\- Żadne z powyższych.

Tali podskoczyła. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie przyszło jej do głowy, że Legion mógł widzieć kanion wcześniej. Czasami zapominała, że geth miał wspomnienia sprzed trzech stuleci.

\- Tak? — spytała. — Więc jak było?

\- To była struktura wspomagająca połączenia gethów — zrobił krok do przodu i przesunął palcami po ścianie kanionu. — Jedna z pierwszych prób zbudowania megastruktury na powierzchni planety.

\- Dlaczego nie powstała?

\- Wykopanie aktywatora wsparcia zostało zniszczone w eksplozji spowodowanej przez twórców — powiedział cicho. — Przed próbą uruchomienia kanion był znacznie węższy.

\- Keelah — wyszeptała. — Czy są tutaj jeszcze jakieś zakopane materiały wybuchowe?

\- Nie ma — odpowiedział Legion. — Kiedy flota twórców po raz pierwszy zbliżyła się do Mgławicy podczas wojny ze Żniwiarzami, geth podjął kroki, by sprawdzić, czy ładunki zostały usunięte albo rozbrojone.

\- Zanim ruszyliśmy z tobą na wojnę — Tali stanęła przy nim. — Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

\- Nie odnieśliśmy wrażenia, żeby admirał chciał wypowiedzieć wojnę — jego optyka skierowała się na nią. — Twoja współpraca podczas misji przeciwko Zbieraczom zasugerowała, iż twórcy chętniej niż wcześniej wynegocjują pokój.

Nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Czuła, że słowa mogą nie wystarczyć, więc zamiast tego owinęła ręce wokół jego ramion i przyciągnęła do siebie.

\- Dziękuję — szepnęła. — Za wszystko.

Usłyszała, jak płyty jego twarzy znów się poruszają. Po chwili poczuła na plecach ciepły ciężar jego rąk.

\- Nie ma za co, Tali'Zorah — jego głos dobiegał gdzieś z głośnika w jego piersi, rezonującego przy jej policzku.

\- Wystarczy Tali — pokręciła lekko głową, czując ciepło słońca i platformy Legiona, obejmującego ją po obu tronach.

\- Bardzo dobrze — dłoń Legiona zawędrowała na jej ramię. — Dziękuję, Tali.

**Author's Note:**

> [Od tłumacza] Wybaczcie, moja znajomość mechaniki boli. Ale pisząc o spoinach jestem już w swym żywiole. Jest trochę niekonsekwencji w narracji, naprawiłam to.  
> Uwagi:  
> x. the plates - znalazłam kilka tłumaczeń (płaty, tarczki, pancerz, nawet _łuska_ ), finalnie zostały płyty, ew. płytki.  
> x. the Veil - choć w en oznacza zasłonę, to tak naprawdę chodzi tutaj o mgławice. Tekst nawiązuje do zadania głównego z ME3 _Priorytet: Mgławica Perseusza_ , gdzie staramy się pozyskać quarian (albo gethów, zależy).


End file.
